


oh baby boy

by rwhe



Series: надломленность: инструкция по применению [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Feelings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pathos, Romance, Tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: хотел бы шань, чтобы тянь, наконец, уяснил: не любит он, когда страдают близкие.





	oh baby boy

Шань смотрит на него расфокусировано, а потом, поймав черты лица — со злостью, яркой, чистой, какая бывает только у рассерженных и самых близких.  
  
Тянь склоняется над Шанем, ладони свои прижимает к его животу, заискивающе и ласково заглядывает в глаза; на губах робкий намек на улыбку скорее нервную. Шань, подрагивая крыльями носа, втягивает шумно воздух и с короткой оттяжкой бьет кулаком по Тяниному предплечью.  
  
Слышится звук глухого удара. Потом снова. И снова, снова.  
  
Шань бьет, сведя брови, со сжатыми губами, точно вот-вот заплачет. Бьет хлестко и несколько раз — у Тяня мышца немеет от боли, но смотрит он на Шаня так, будто эта обида, этот гнев, эти удары — лучшее, что жизнь может ему предложить.  
  
— Ты такой… сука! Какой же ты!..  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Как ты мог вообще?! Как ты, блядь, вообще мог, ебать!  
  
Шань от злости съедает слова, забывает их, не находит; да и не нужно. Единственное, на что его хватает — исступленно, надрывно кричать на грани рева, сжимать кулаки, впиваясь отросшими ногтями себе в ладонь, сдерживать слезы запоздало нахлынувшего испуга. Тянь шепчет ему что-то, извиняется, целует в лоб и позволяет себя бить уже слабым рукам.  
  
— Мне жаль. милый, я ведь не хотел так, ты знаешь. Прости, прости! Прости, пожалуйста…  
  
«Милый», — приторное, неестественное, казалось, для Тяня обращение, а как оно искренно было произнесено. Как по-честному сорвалось с языка, без раздумий — и нельзя было не поверить сердечности этих слов, хорошо видной в изломленных бровях, в блестящих словно от слез глазах и в самом лице таком открытом, невинном.  
  
Поэтому у Шаня не оставалось на обиды чувств.  
  
Ведь вот он, гордость семьи, наследник несметных богатств, вот он на коленях, с содранными в кровь руками, грязным лицом, растерявший весь свой престиж и власть. Вот он — никчемен, на поводке, привязанный, намертво вцепившийся в него, Шаня, какого-то хулигана, оторву дешевых дворов. Рухнул не раздумывая рядом, сминая идеально отглаженные стрелки на брюках — и прижимает к выстиранной своей рубашке потное, заплаканное лицо.  
  
Шань больше не бьет его, и боль от ударов прошла давно и быстро. Шань прижался ближе к его ногам, и весь после злобы — слабая грусть. Шань моргает больными от усталости глазами и разглядывает с ленцой Тянино лицо, выражавшее только нежную покорность.  
  
В груди расцветало что-то радостное, яркое, когда душа сияла на Тянином лице, когда сама жизнь кричала в его глазах, в ресницах «нет!» командам и оковам, кричала, что все так неправильно, а правильно только оно, настоящее, где негорды друг перед другом, растоптаны, испуганы и вместе. Казалось, на такого Тяня смотря, что будет все хорошо, что по-другому не может быть, что вот, истинное, и это всегда было так просто и легко.  
  
«Ах, как хорошо!» — светится Тянино лицо оттого, как Шань устало в его живот бодается головой, что-то говорит про грязь, необходимость куда-то пойти, а сам сонно прикрывает глаза, выбившись совсем из сил.  
  
И Тянь позволяет так искренне растянуться открытой улыбке, от которой уголки губ чуть заостряются, словно она не может поместиться на лице. Счастливо даже всхлипывает, искрит прищуром глаз.  
  
Шань, с колен ему улыбающийся в ответ — сам влюбленное солнце.


End file.
